Helping Hands the Year Round
by Koori-Bara Hime
Summary: When the circumstances are beyond your control, it is hard to find the strength to keep going. Sometimes, a little push can help reissue your selfworth. A take on training before the Dark Tournament. 2 of 4.5 shots
1. Summer Nights

_8/30/06_

_Summary: The wise with their melancholy philosophies sometimes get too absorbed in pessimism. Fortunately, friends may ease their troubled minds._

Summer Nights 

_The night had descended slowly across the sky. A soft breeze fluttered through the air. The tranquility of such a late summer night was a peaceful moment to cherish in and or itself. Any world was a fast moving and turbulent place to belong to, so he knew it would not last. It would not last like all the other peaceful moments, and the ones that weren't. Of course it would be useless to think that anything ever truly stayed the same in one place, in one person. If not, then there would be no sense of Time, no way to grow, no way to understand. Although he had to admit, it was nice to revel in the moment before it could be passed. Some of the most simple things could be the most beautiful of all._

_A sudden but not disturbing displacement of air ruffled the last remnants of the heat of the summer day into the room. Of course he knew what had happened, this occurred every now and again, taking turns in becoming frequent and infrequent in their appearances. His small smile detectable in the glow of the light, he faced the cause of the disturbance._

_"Konbanwa Hiei. I trust you are well?" he asked._

_"Hn."_

_A small chuckle escaped him at this response, so typical. The half-hearted glare he got in response to his titters only proved to fuel them more, but he refrained from his continued teasing being so early in the visit. _

_"What brings you tonight my friend? Urgent matters or the usual reason that only I may entertain you in this extreme time of boredom?" The small smile grew bigger; maybe his teasing wasn't as controllable as he thought. Foxes have their games after all. Another smirk. _

_The unchanged stare from his guest meant that he would not waste the breath on an answer already known between the two of them. Hiei's slightly laid back and less stiff posture signaled not only his familiarity with the place but reflected his desire for a more or less calm night with his companion. _

_"I think I might know of something to cheer your spirits up a bit Hiei." This sentence brought a questioning look to his guest's face, "Would you care for some sweet-snow? I've stocked up since your last visit." The laughing little smile never left the kitsune's face._

_"Hn." The amusement was present even after the teasing jibe. Sweet-snow was involved tonight, making it more worthwhile to indulge the kitsune and put up with his little jokes. If he wasn't prepared to do that already, then there was little reason for his presence this night. Not to mention he actually liked the kitsune's company._

_"I'll return shortly then Hiei. Do make yourself comfortable." Kurama was in a state of high spirits this evening, and clearly even his firm resolve to hold onto himself was shaken. The hiyoukai was just so fun to poke at. Then again, playing with fire come with a chance of getting burned; he'd been singed before, but that just added to the game. Hiei could also be a sport when he wanted to be._

_Kurama made his way downstairs to the kitchen and pulled the tub of ice cream from the freezer. Giving his friend a very generous portion and himself a more standard one, he placed the tub back into the freezer and began to head upstairs. He halted halfway up as his thoughts from before came back to him unbidden and certainly unwanted._

_How many more nights like this will there be? He knew all good things come to an end just as all bad things must, the balance must always be realigned, but how many more nights? Missions have already become few and far between; many close ones have already begun moving on with their lives. Of course he knew that the bonds forged between them will never fully disappear, but no one ever wants to lose something that they love. And one of the things this kitsune loved most was to have a nice relaxing day with his family and then get a very appreciated visit by his best friend and companion. Time goes on, as it always does, his family will grow older and change and he will outlive them. His close friends will be spread out among the worlds. But where would he be then? He didn't know if he would still be in contact with anyone, especially Hiei and his new position with Mukuro. _

_He shook his head and resolutely topped the stairs and re-entered his room. His friend was right where he had left him. Hiei had been sitting on the windowsill, eyes closed taking in the night, but opened them when Kurama came back in. Hiei detected turmoil within the kit and searched inconspicuously for the cause._

_Kurama's thoughts refused to be banished once again. It weighed down on his soul and therefore weighed down the atmosphere, taking away from it's pleasantness._

_"Say it," came a gruff command from the small visitor on his windowledge._

_Somewhat startled, "Nani?" came unbidden from his lips in slight confusion. _

_"The question, baka. Say it."_

_Understanding came to Kurama. It appeared to be his turn then._

_"Ano…Hiei, you need not concern-"_

_"Kitsune no baka," he interrupted firmly._

_"Aa." Kurama sighed, very well. He took a breath and released his frustrations in a short sentence. "Nothing lasts, and when it goes, I don't want to miss what's going."_

_"You miss things because you don't want them gone." Hiei. Concise. To the point._

_"You're right Hiei. However I don't want to miss them because they happened, or because I don't want them to go. I don't want my longing to have what is gone to be present so that my appreciation for those moments, the memory of them can be untainted by the sorrow that I feel for no longer experiencing them."_

_"You can't stop it," he said. _

_"Hai, I know. But I wish I could."_

_"You shouldn't."_

_"Nani? What do you-"_

_Hiei interrupted, "Is it gone yet?_

_ "Is it-?"_

_"Is it gone yet?" He interjected again._

_"No. Not this particular thing. Not yet, but there is no telling when-"_

_"Then quit sulking and enjoy it like you know you should baka!" _

_Kurama straightened a little from the soft force of the statement. Of course he knew, just sometimes it's easy to get lost in what you want and forget to follow what you know. He'd been so immersed with the facts that these things will pass, that he blinded himself to what he knew had to be done. Kurama smiled softly in acceptance and appreciation of his friend's words, and for opening his eyes again._

_"Arigatou goziamasu Hiei," Kurama's smile turned more into a smirk as he prepared to tease, "and your reward is this!" He handed the bowl of ice cream to the hiyoukai._

_A few silent moments of happy thinking and considering passed for the kitsune when he heard Hiei grumble slightly irritable, "Kurama…"_

_"Hai, Hiei?"_

_"You took too long you baka kitsune! It's half melted!" He stared down at his bowl in an almost pitying way. Kurama peered into the bowl as well and indeed found it half-melted. He looked at his bowl and what used to be ice-cream was just a thick soup of melted dairy product._

_"Oh dear…" he said faintly to the air, sweat-dropping. Then he began to softly giggle at the situation. _

_Of course, these nights were precious to him. He would enjoy them as they come and appreciate them as they go. There is no need for sorrow yet. He will take it one step at a time, and although they will not last, there is no need to mourn something that has not passed yet. He will forever enjoy and love all those times but, on this particular tranquil and peaceful summer night he had a slightly grumpy fire demon on his hands, and that left little room for anything else._

_Owari_

_Author's note: Thank you for reading my first piece of fan fiction. Reviews, comments, and insights are all greatly appreciated and welcome. I enjoy the feedback from those who take the time. _

_To all: Oyasumi nasai_


	2. Autumn Afternoons

_9/1/06_

_Summary: When the circumstances are beyond your control, it is hard to find the strength to keep going. Sometimes, a little push can help reissue your self-worth. A take on training before the Dark Tournament._

Autumn Afternoons 

_"Stand up Kuwabara-kun."_

_The soft command floated over to the figure sprawled on the ground gasping for air like he could never acquire enough. He paid no attention to the speaker as he only concentrated on his aching lungs and his sore and battered body. Feeling drained in mind, body, and spirit, he had no intention of rising for more grueling hardships. Perhaps a bit uncharacteristically of him, he was on the verge of calling it quits. This whole preparation for the Dark Tournament was nothing he every experienced before, and from what he was told, the Tournament would be even worse. The sheer magnitude of it all was taking a toll on his weary soul, and he wanted some rest._

_"Kuwabara-kun, I'm afraid it's not time to rest yet. We must continue," came the soft prodding push from Kurama._

_Inwardly, he felt like groaning. This was killing him! How did all the rest of them put up with such torture! Maybe it was because he had all the limitations of being an ordinary human. He always tried to keep up, to get better and improve himself, pull his own weight, but he found himself being knocked down and kicked more times than he could think of counting. _

_Kurama, sensing something wrong besides fatigue walked over to his friend and student and knelt down to peer into his face. Outwardly, he saw little more than the ordinary. A few acquired cuts and bruises from strenuous training, fatigue and exhaustion from pushing one's limits a little too far then what they could handle. This was irrelevant. There was something in the way Kuwabara breathed, in the way his facial muscles were tensed, and the sheen in the boy's eyes. _

_"Something troubles you," he stated softly yet directly._

_For the first time since he hit the ground, Kuwabara acknowledged Kurama. He rolled his eyes slightly to look into the kitsune's vibrant green eyes. _

_"Tadashii…" he barely managed to utter, either from embarrassment or exhaustion it was difficult to decipher. _

_"Sou ka," Kurama replied gingerly, "When you're ready."_

_They stayed like that for a long time. Kuwabara's breathed eventually evened out and he still continued to lie there and Kurama still knelt close by watching and waiting for the first move to be taken. The late Autumn afternoon drew a slightly chill wind around the two, and yet they remained there. _

_"…doushite?Ano…" Kuwabara mumbled slightly._

_"Nanda yo Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama answered quietly._

_"Watashi…ano…is this… something I can win?"_

_"What are you implying? Win how?"_

_In the only words he could manage, Kuwabara said the totally unexpected, "There is no Great Kuwabara Kazuma. He is not the man." _

_Kurama reigned in a gasp of surprise, he did not know the problem ran so deep. "Is that what you think?" he asked._

_"It has to be," Kuwabara replied, decided and sure._

_"Kuwabara-kun," Kurama said softly yet seriously, "Why would that be?"_

_Kuwabara took a deep breath and heaved a soul-cleansing sigh. It seemed this would take a while longer. "Don't you have to do your own training?"_

_When Kurama did not answer, when the kitsune just kept kneeling and looking at him, he took in another breath and continued. "This is wasting your time. I am wasting your time, and everyone else's."_

_"I wouldn't say that Kuwabara-kun," Kurama responded firmly._

_"It's true isn't it!" He raised his voice slightly._

_The kitsune slowly shook his head in a meaningful manner, placing his hand on his friend's broad shoulder. "The only way for you to waste time is if you let yourself."_

_Kuwabara was about to retort when Kurama pressed on. "Everyone has lost battles, my friend. It's part of how we grow. No one can go through life without fighting for something. You may have lost battles in the past, Kuwabara-kun, but you never lost everything because you lost. You have never given up, you kept trying and trying and you have overcome some of those things. You may have longer and more difficult things to accomplish now, but you cannot achieve them without the heart and willpower."_

_Kuwabara took in the short speech and mulled it over. "I'm still behind," he said, "I'm behind all of you."_

_"Kuwabara-kun," Kurama stated slightly gravely, "there are people who believe in you. There are times when you may not believe in yourself, but then the people who do will show you how great you really are. However, if you go for so long that you can no longer believe in yourself, then the people who believe in you will find that they can no longer believe in you also. The Dark Tournament is not only a battle of physical strength, my friend, but also the strength of your spirit. The guest team, our team, is a cruel joke. They want to crush us with the odds, drag down our spirits, and then defeat us permanently. Kuwabara-kun, giving up will not only be giving them what they want, but it would mean giving away a very important part of yourself."_

_ "Like hell that's what I'm going to give them!" Kurama smiled lightly at this. "Ano, Kurama. Is there a way to stop myself from falling so much?"_

_"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, Kuwabara-kun, but in rising every time we fall. You may fall more than others, my friend, but you have more to show for continuing to come to your feet."_

_Kuwabara sat up after this. What in the hells was he doing! Was he going to doubt himself and the causes of his motivations because something was difficult? He had people who needed him, people who counted on him, and he had himself to take care of too._

_"All right! Let's get this show on the road! I wanna be able to shut Urameshi and that shrimp up once and for all! Not to mention protect my sweet Yukina-chan! I am the Great Kuwabara Kazuma and the man is back in business!"_

_Kurama gave a small light-hearted laugh as he straightened. "Then Kuwabara-kun, it's time. Rise." Another autumn afternoon breeze blew past them, ruffling their hair and clothes._

_And Kuwabara stood up._

_Author's Note: So there is chapter two, comments and reviews will be most appreciated (especially since no one reviewed for me the first time :u.u:). It conjured up a little differently then expected, but it shall stay as it came. I feel this chapter came out better, though I find imitating Kurama's voice easier than Hiei's. XD  
_

_Glossary for lesser known words:_

_Tadashii: right, as in being correct_

_Sou ka: I see_

_Doushite: Why?_

_Nanda yo: What is it?_

_Watashi: I_


End file.
